Martin Burney
'Martin Burney '''is the main antagonist of Joseph Ruben's 1991 thriller, ''Sleeping With The Enemy. He is portrayed by Patrick Bergin. Biography Laura Burney lives in a beautiful home by the beach on Cape Cod with her husband, Martin, a charmingly handsome and wealthy investment counselor who is also possessive, abusive, and controlling. It becomes clear that he has obsessive-compulsive personality disorder (OCPD), and while she tries to abide by his needs, she seems to suffer under the strain. Martin believes Laura has been flirting with an attractive neighbor, and he physically assaults her as punishment. The abuse is an ongoing routine, which began immediately after their wedding. To escape Martin, Laura plans and fakes her own death at sea in a storm while the couple are boating. Laura had deliberately led Martin to believe that she could not swim, so he believed she had died once she was lost overboard. However, having recently taken swimming lessons at the YWCA she was able to swim safely to shore. She secretly returns home, retrieves some clothing and cash she had hidden away in preparation, disguises herself, and leaves home after flushing her wedding ring down the toilet. Laura moves to Cedar Falls, Iowa. In preparation, she has told Martin that her mother, Chloe Williams, died, and pretended to attend the funeral, but secretly she had moved her to a nursing home in Iowa. She rents a modest house and adopts the name Sara Waters. In Cedar Falls, she meets Ben Woodward, who teaches drama at the local college. A relationship develops, but suffers a setback when Ben discovers that her real name is not Sara. After a date, Laura is unable to be physically intimate with Ben, and the next day, she confesses that she is on the run from an abusive husband. Meanwhile, Martin receives a chance phone call from a friend of Laura's from the YWCA and learns of Laura's swimming lessons. His suspicions aroused, Martin heads home and finds Laura's wedding ring in the toilet bowl where it failed to flush. From the Cape Cod nursing home, he learns that Laura's mother is alive, and has her traced to the nursing home in Iowa. He visits Laura's mother without revealing his identity and learns from her that Laura is seeing a college drama teacher in Cedar Falls. Martin finds Laura and Ben at a local fair, then follows her to her home. After leaving idiosyncratic clues around the house for Laura to find, Martin confronts Laura. Ben appears at the door and Martin, brandishing a gun, threatens to kill Ben if she doesn't make him leave. Laura talks to Ben and he appears to leave, but then breaks down the door and struggles with Martin, who knocks him unconscious. As he aims the gun at Ben, Laura distracts and attacks Martin, who drops the gun, and she manages to take control of it; she fires at Martin but misses. Laura holds Martin at gunpoint while she calls the police. She then tells the police that she just killed an intruder, hangs up the phone and shoots Martin three times. When Martin falls to the ground she drops the pistol and collapses, sobbing. Martin, not yet dead, picks up the gun and tries to shoot her but the gun only clicks empty. Then Martin dies. Ben is revived by Laura and they embrace as Martin's dead body lies on the ground with Laura's wedding ring inches from his hand. Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Gunmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Abusers Category:Business Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Misogynists Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Male Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Bludgeoners Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Perverts Category:Love rivals Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Spouses Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thriller Film Villains